Failure
by Crystilia Aerosine
Summary: Some people say I’m not good enough to run this gang. Some people say that I’m a failure before I even start. Some people say I’m crazy. Yanno, I’m think startin’ ta think some people are right. Rod Turk x Reno. No longer a oneshot. Now Yaoi.
1. Failure

**NO LONGER A ONESHOT. Yaoi now.**

**Pairing: RenoxRod/Ryuu.**

**Rod Turk is known as Ryuu for this fic, as seen in Cracked Visage.**

**

* * *

**

Failure.

_Some people say I'm not good enough to run this gang. Some people say that I'm a failure before I even start. Some people say I'm crazy. Yanno, I'm think startin' ta think some people are right?_

* * *

This should be easy. Get in, kill a couple guys, and get out with a nice ShinRa bike. Too bad things are never easy for slum rats like me. "Security!!" I swing a punch and knock the woman out. Poor chick, but not my problem. I pull out my silenced gun and shut her up permanently. Here come the SOLDIERs on duty. "Hey! You there! Stop or we will have to use force." Fuck that. I pull my second gun and shoot down a few SOLDIERs. I always aim for the head. Easiest place ta shoot with the best results. Blood sprays from their wounds and coats me in it. Now the adrenaline is pumpin'. I race up the garage ramp and head for the third floor where the bikes are parked. Come on… I need this bike…

"_You'll never amount ta nothin', Ryuu! Yer just'a fuck up! This gang will never be yers! Not even if ya grow the balls ta kill me. Ya don't have'a chance anyway, punk. Ya always fuck up the easiest jobs and missions! Fuck one day the Turks are gonna take yer ass out!"_

Looks like he was right as always. Two Turks just joined in chasing me. Bullets are flying passed my head. "Stop kid or we will have to kill you instead of arresting you." I growl. They always planned on killing me. "Fuck you!" I spin around suddenly and shoot. I hit the woman in the head. She drops dead like she should but the guy ain't goin' down so easy. I shoot him in the right shoulder and he drops his gun. He runs at me full speed and swings at my head. I duck an' sweep his legs out from under him. He falls ta the ground an' I put 'im ta sleep fer good. Watchin' me now dad?

"_Ryuu! The boss is dead. Yer dad is dead, man." I smiled a little. "That makes me the boss now boys." They didn't like this. "Hell no shrimp. I ain't followin' orders from a fuckin' fairy." I shrug and quickly shoot him. "You gonna follow orders or am I gonna have ta take ya out too?" The guy grumbles but nods. Time for me ta be the leader, dad. _

I don' meet any more guards on the way ta the third floor. I start hotwiring' one of the nice bikes. The circuitry is advanced, but I'ma master at it so I ain't worried. The bike roars to life and I pump my fist in the air. Victory is fuckin' sweet.

"_Ya can't hotwire ShinRa bikes, ya idiot! They are built too good, an' ta get ta one ya have ta kill a SOLDIER or Turk." I laugh a little. "Nah. I'm gonna break inta the garage." Everyone laughed at me. "I'll show'ya! Ya pricks!"_

I did show'em didn't I? Shit. A cold barrel of a gun is pushed inta my neck. "Fuck…," I whisper. I didn't even hear the guy. Must be a Turk. "Yer a smart one, kid. What the fuck do ya think yer doin'? Hotwirin' a ShinRa bike? Ya got some balls, kid." Oh so now he's gonna make fun of my slum drawl? Fuck that. I pull my gun and swing around shooting. The man duck and side-steps my bullets. What the fuck? He looks like a slum rat like me! Fuckin' flame red hair and tattoos! "Who the hell are ya? Some one with the same idea as me?" The guy laughs. He's…. Fuckin' drunk!? "Nah kid. I work fer ShinRa I can get a bike fer free. But ya know I was once where yer at. A fuckin' slum rat with no money." I sneer. "What the fuck would a Turk know bout the slums? Ya ain't down there. We gotta deal with the worst of the worst."

_I sit in an alleyway lookin' for food or coins. I haven't eaten in a few days and I'm losin' even more weight. "Heya, kid? I like those shoes of yers. As ya see I ain't got none." I growl and put up my fist. This guy has some friends with 'im… Fuck. He beaks the shit outta me and takes my shoes an' the coins I was collectin' ta get some food. Looks like I ain't eatin' tonight either. Fuck I hate bein' at odds with dad. Damn gang leadin' father._

"Look kid. I'll let ya go if ya forget bout the bike." That isn't an option. If I come back with no bike everyone is gonna think I'm a fuckin' idiot. "Nah. How bout I just kill ya an' take the bike too!," I scream at him shootin' wildly with both guns. The man smirks and shoots me in the left shoulder, still avoidn' my shots! I drop my left gun and use my right. I graze his cheek with a bullet and his face erupts inta a grin. Is he a fuckin' masochist? "Ya got some punk kid. I like that. How bout I cut ya a deal?" Deal? I stop shooting. "What do ya mean?" The guy puts his gun away so I do the same.

"Want'a job?"


	2. Kittens

**From here on this is now a story rather than oneshot. I just love Rod! It's also going to be a RenoxRod/Ryuu fic. They will use heavy slums drawl so be warned.**

**ALL WARNINGS FOR THIS FIC: Rape, gang violence, murder, language, yaoi, dark, AU, ALL TURK RELATED WARNINGS!**

**Turks: Turks are not nice people. They have lives and feelings, but on duty they are ruthless. If you have ever read "Dance of the Macabre" by Kremesch then you should understand this warning. If not then go read it, because it is the best fanfiction I have ever read! Avoid if you don't like RufusxReno. Back to the point, Turks are assassins, bodyguards, kidnappers, theives, "spies", interrogators, and even somewhat of terrorists. They kill people for their job and ENJOY IT! Advent Children played the Turks as nice citizens who "help" Cloud destroy the remnants. But there is a reason Cloud came armed to meet with them and wasn't shocked to be attacked when he first opened the door.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Failure.

**Kittens**

"A job? Yer kiddin' right?" The man in front of me stumbles slightly, but shakes his head. "Nah. Ya look like ya could be of use ta us. Besides slums kids always go far in the Turks, yo. I ain't the 3rd in command fer nothin', Kitten." Did he just call me... Kitten? "What the fuck? Why the hell are ya callin' me Kitten? I ain't no fuckin' girl." The man smirks at me. "Nah, but yer still'a kitten. Ya wanna know why?" I scowl and nod. The man walks forward and makes a motion for me to follow him. I don't really trust this guy, but I ain't got no better choice. If he can avoid my shots while drunk then I don' wanna know how good he is when he's angry. I start walkin' after him slowly. "There are only two things down in those slums. Two kinds'a people. The rats and the alley cats, yo. Now the rats don' look like rats at all... they're pretty fuckin' fierce. Now they are the majority and they rule by fear and numbers. Too many rats for the cats ta stand up against'em. Besides they take out the cats when their kittens ta avoid trouble later. Now if a cat doesn't get taken out and it grows up then it becomes a strong leader. I am an alley cat. I moved up in the world now I'm the 3rd in command of the fuckin' Turks. I can spot a cat when I see one. And ya are a cat. Well... yer a kitten right now, but if ya join us soon ya'll be a cat." As stupid as that metaphor is it makes sense. "I promise ya that ya'll like it here. Ya get good pay, a place ta live, clothes, food, showers and more ya know? But ya gotta work hard fer it. The Turks ain't an easy job, but I gotta feelin' ya'll be fine, Kitten. I'll be yer 'guardian' so ta speak. I'll watch over ya and keep ya from screwin' up too bad." I frown but nod. We're outside of an apartment now. "I'll deal with gettin' yer paperwork done ta'morrow. Ya can sleep on my couch ta'night. I'm too drunk ta do anythin' else, yo. I'll lend ya some clothes, they'll be big but ya can deal. Take a nice hot shower and I'll make ya somethin' ta eat, Kitten."

He led me to the bathroom and I gaped at the shower in awe. It was huge... Maybe bein' a Turk won' be so bad. I strip off my street clothes and slide in to the shower. We don' get showers down in the slums. The only time I got a shower was when I got paid ta sleep with some one... They'd rent a hotel room and then I could use the shower, but the water was only cold... The water here is hot instantly and I melt into the water. I let out a groan at the warmth of the water. I use a little shampoo and conditioner to smooth out my matted hair. It's gettin' long again. I reach into my pocket and take out my switchblade. I grab a fistful of my hair and I slice it off. I like to wear my hair short for convenience. I wash away all the grime and dirt that had accumulated. I whimper with happiness just as the door opens. I blush red to my roots and pull the curtain closed quickly. "Calm down, Kitten. I'm just settin' some clothes here for ya. Not like I ain't seen a naked guy before, yo..." I growl. "Are ya gay?" The man laughs. "Nah I swin' both ways, Kitten. Why? Ya interested?" I snort. "Hell no. An' stop callin' me Kitten!" He chuckled and left. I finished my shower quickly and pulled on the boxers and pants he brought me. They were big, but I didn't care. I wrinkled my nose at my other clothes. They hadn't been washed in awhile... They had holes and shit in them. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. I never treated the shoulder wound. I took my switchblade and pried out the bullet. I felt tears of pain prickling the corners of my eyes. That hurt like a bitch. The door opened again and the guy came in. "Damn I forgot I shot ya Kitten. Why didn't ya remind me?!" He pulled out a Cure Materia while I glared. "Cure." The wound knitted back together painfully.

He led me to the kitchen and I could have cried at the sight of food. He heated up two tv dinners but it was fine for me. I devoured the food quickly and oddly he did the same. "Years off the street don' erase the fear of not eatin' again, yo. Some things ya just never get over, Kitten." I suppose I can relate. "So what's yer name?" The man smirked. "Call me Reno." Reno? That's a very slums name... "I'm Ryuu." He nodded and took another bite. "I'm still callin' ya Kitten. Yer my little alley kitten now, yo." I roll my eyes in between bites. "I ain't yers. And I ain't some helpless kitten." I am caught off guard as his hand shoots forward and scratches behind my ears. I try to protest but a whimper is all that escapes. "See? Yer a kitten. A cute one at that." I force out a growl. "Don' touch me." Reno frowns. "What kinda problems did ya have?" I look at him with guarded eyes but his sincere expression catches me by surprise. "Abuse an' rape." His eyes sadden even more. I look away. I feel him put a hand on my cheek. "Don' worry. Nothin's gonna hurt ya anymore. I'm here for ya, Kitten. I've been where ya've been. My ma was a slums whore, yo. She wasn't the greatest mom if ya get me. She scarred me up on my face and I had ta get tattoos ta cover'em up. I promise I won' ever hurt ya. Ya can trust me." I look at him and note the complete sincerity in his words and face. "My dad was a gang leader. He thought I wouldn' ever amount ta nothin'. He died awhile back and I got placed as the leader of the gang. No body thought I could do it. So I thought if I could steal'a ShinRa bike I'd be fine. I dealt with the SOLDIERs and the chick who kept screamin' and then those Turks came outta no where and I shot the woman but the guy didn' wanna go down. I had ta sweep his legs out then shoot'im. Sorry if they were yer buddies." Reno chuckled. "Nah they weren't even Turks yet. They were lookin' for a job and we only need on spot right now. So they were competein' for that spot. Looks like ya'll be the one ta get it now."

After we finish eating he yawns. "We gotta get up at one hellish hour Kitten. Eight fuckin' AM. So let's crash, yo." I nod and take a spot on the couch. He walks to his room and brings back a blanket and pillow. "If ya need anythin' Kitten just knock." I nod and cover myself with the blanket. The couch is ten times better than the wet cardboard I was sleepin' on at home. I close my eyes and sleep overtakes me. It had ta be the most restful sleep I'd ever had. My noses started ta twitch in the mornin' I could smell somethin' delicious. I peeked one eye open and heard Reno whistling in the kitchen. I yawned and sat up. A pile of clothes was laid down beside my bed. I pulled on the pants and shirt. Turk clothes... I'd never worn a suit in my life. I did up the buttons and slipped the jacket on. I looked at the tie like it was a venomous snake. I held it at arms length with a frown. Reno walked out of the kitchen and smirked at me. "Don't know how ta tie'a tie Kitten?" I shook my head and he walked forward. He took the tie out of my hands and slipped it around my neck. I tensed from previous strangulation experiences but Reno just tied it and walked away. "Come'on I made ya breakfast, yo." I could fall to my knees and praise Reno for what he made. Eggs, bacon and sausage. "I love ya Reno. I seriously do." Reno smirked and kissed me on the cheek before I could react. "I know ya do Kitten. Now eat or we'll be late and trust me ya don't wanna be late on yer first day, yo. Tseng'll shoot ya." I brushed off the kiss as Reno behavior and started to eat ravenously. Reno smirked from behind his coffee. "How old are ya, Kitten?" I thought about it for a minute since I never really kept track of my age. "I think I'm sixteen, but I could be wrong. How bout ya?" He took a long sip of his coffee. "I'm twenty-one, Kitten. So I'd be five years older than ya. What weapon do ya like the best, yo?" I furrowed my brow as I thought between bites. "Uhh I don't know. I'm ok with'a gun but I don't like use'n them often. I work ok with a baseball bat too..."

Reno's eyes brightened up. "Ya think ya'd like this?" He flicked out a retractable rod that sent out sparks. "What is it?" He looked smug like he was real proud of his weapon. "It's an EMR. Electro-mag rod. It is like a taser on the end of a baton, yo. It's a real nice weapon if ya like that kinda stuff. I love'er." I examined the weapon and noted that it was light and easy to conceal. "I wan' one." Reno smirked. "Ok then, Kitten. Looks like I'll be trainin' ya. I was hopein' to do that. I ain't ready ta turn ya over ta some other Turk, since yer my Kitten and all. Besides, us alley cats need ta stick ta'gether." I nodded and finished my breakfast. "Yer gonna have ta get mako treatments ta'day y'know. It hurts but I'll be there with ya." Mako? I feel some worry travel down my spine. "I'll be there for ya. Don' worry, Kitten. I won' ever leave ya." For some reason that one statement calms me completely. Reno scoots closer and wraps an arm around me. I lean into his embrace. "I won' leave ya. I know what it's like ta be left behind. I won' do that to ya, yo. I promise, Kitten. Think of me as yer family. Yer welcome ta live with me as long as ya like. I remember what it's like down there. I remember and I won' let ya fall down. I'll make ya a strong Turk, a strong alley cat and someday we can go down and say 'heya' to yer past before we blow it ta high hell. I'll stand with ya till the fuckin' end Ryuu. Don' ever worry. I need ya as much as ya need me." I look up at Reno with teary eyes. I don't like ta cry... It makes me feel weak. He presses kisses to my eyes and takes the tears away. "Thank ya Reno. Thank ya."

He holds me for a few minutes before we have to get ready for work. I drain a cup of coffee and he ties back his loose hair. I can't say that I'm not shocked that I've let him inside my barriers, but I also can' say I ain't happy to have someone ta talk to. I hope he keeps that fuckin' promise, cause Gaia knows I need someone ta lean on. Fuckin' mako treatments... He'd better be there holdin' my fuckin' hand while I wail like a fuckin' girl... At least I get ta wear a classy fuckin' suit... And carry a nice weapon... The Turks just might be the break I was lookin' for. Perhaps this failure is the best one I've ever had.


	3. Mako

**To better understand the interactions between Hojo and Reno read the "Asinine Denial" chapter of my story Cracked Visage at the points where it says "x-x-x (Important Info)" in bold near the end. **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Failure.

**Mako**

Well this is the most painful thin' I have ever experienced. I scream at the top of my lungs as this fuckin' green shit is pumped in while my fuckin' red blood is pumped out the other way. They didn't say that all yer blood is replaced by fuckin' mako. I've seen Turks bleed and they bleed red, why am I gettin' all green shit? "Don' worry Kitten. Ya make more blood after a couple days of bein' all mako. I promise ya this is the most pain ya'll ever be in again." Fuckin' scientist starin' at me like I was some fuckin' lab rat. "Shh... I'm here Kitten." I sob and squeeze Reno's hand. This is so painful. "I think I want to give him a shot of Jenova cells..." Reno growls at the scientist. Thank Gaia fer Reno bein' overprotective. "I don' want ya pumpin' him full'a anythin' but mako ya fuckin' freak. I remember how fuckin' painful Jenova cells are ta receive, yo." The scientist smirked. "But RE he has many features in common with yourself, he could be great." Reno narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Names Reno fucker. And I don' care, yo. He don' need ta deal with what I did. He's just a regular Turk. He ain't yer fuckin' experiment!" I whimper and Reno looks worriedly down at me. "Yer gonna be fine Kitten. I promise." Out of the corner of my eye I see the scientist inject somethin' new inta my IV bag. I whimper again to alert Reno but he just looks at me some more and ignores the scientist. The green mako is tainted crimson now. I scream again as the red hits my system. It is sent in quickly so Reno never notices. I feel like my insides are on fire. Reno looks inta my eyes deeply before looking at the scientist with ice blue eyes. Wait Reno's eyes are green... I am in too much pain to say anything. "What did ya give him!?" Reno's voice is manic and fiery. "Don't worry, I didn't give him straight Jenova cells, I gave him something new. A liquidized materia and Jenova cells. I want to see how he reacts to Phoenix. You absorbed Ifrit easily and so I want to see if he can do the same with another summon. I liquidized the Phoenix Materia some time ago and mixed it with pure J cells. It isn't a strain so it should be accepted fine." Reno looked like he could breath fire at the scientist. The man stepped quickly back and pressed a button lowering bulletproof glass. "Fuck you Hojo!"

I was sobbing freely now, it hurt so much more now. "Don' worry Kitten, you'll be fine." I could hear the stress in his voice like he wasn't sure of it himself. The last of the IV bag was sent inta my system and my blood ran green out the other side. The pain started to dull finally. Reno took the IVs out of my arms and bandaged them. I felt weak and tired. "How are ya feelin' Kitten?" I slowed my sobs. It didn't hurt too much anymore I was numb. "The pain is slowin' down. But I feel so tired. My veins are on fire..." Reno pressed soft kisses to my forehead, cheeks, and even lips. I didn't resist, they felt cool on my fiery skin. His eyes were green again. "Yer gonna be fine, Kitten. I told ya us alley cats were strong, yo. Ya and me are like two sides'a the same coin. Now we're just the same. We both got summons materia inside us. I got Ifrit and ya got Phoenix, yo. I'm gonna have ta teach ya how ta use it. At least ya get the same benefits I think... We don't die easy. So now yer gonna be safe. But I still am gonna kill Hojo fer doin' that ta ya." I nodded softly and melted inta his arms. "Thank ya fer holdin' my hand." Reno smiled a real smile and pressed another kiss ta my forehead. My body started to feel right after about ten minutes. I could feel the power pumpin' in my veins. I think it was kinda worth the pain... I feel so strong. I start to sit up and Reno helps me. I stand walk to the mirror. Holy shit... My eyes are blue-green. I had hazel eyes earlier... I think I like this better. But what the fuck my hair isn't brownish red anymore, it's fuckin' crimson like Reno's. "What the fuck?!" Reno smirked and stood next to me. "It'll fade a little later, but yep yer a redhead now. I had the same color hair as you when I was younger, but after I had Ifrit absorbed inside me, I went red. I think yers'll fade back ta close ta the same color after a few days, but until then yer my twin, yo. Ya should have seen yer eyes when the materia first hit yer system. They were orange, yo." Orange? I shake my head slightly.

"Come'on. Let's go get ya used ta the Turk floor." We headed for the elevator. My body was feeling better now. I felt fine... I was strong and even my walk was faster. Reno hit the button for 70, 69, and then scanned his ID card. I looked at him confused. "There are actually 71 floors in the building. Floor 70 is really 71. The Turk floor is in between 70 and 69. You have ta be Turk ta get there." I was impressed ta say the least. "There is a lounge, trainin' room, offices, and even a concealed balcony. We got all the nice shit, ya know. The Turks rank right below the Pres and Vice pres, yo. There are three Turk bosses. Verdot at the top, then Tseng, then me. Ya gotta call us sir, but fer you I'll let it slide, Kitten. But don' ever call Verdot or Tseng anythin' other than sir, or they'll shoot ya. Everyone else had a name assigned ta them by their weapon and gender. Like Katana or Knives. If there are two of the same weapon they get their gender tacked onta the end. Yer gonna be Rod. Luckily I get ta use my own name so ya don' gotta be Rod (male) or some shit like that, yo. It takes awhile before yer allowed ta use yer real name. Ya gotta be good. I think ya'll do fine, Kitten. But as much as I want ya around me all the time, some times yer gonna be on yer own. I can' look like I'm playin' favorites too much, but I'll go easy on ya. I care bout ya Kitten so I'm gonna help ya out fer the first couple days. Yer probably the youngest Turk, and ya killed two other Turk-like people, so yer gonna get some cold shoulders but I'll help ya out. Stick near Rekka while I ain't around. She's a sweetheart and she's like a mother ta us Turks. Some people call'er Shuriken, and Rekka ain't her real name either. Just watch out, she'll try ta feed ya till ya burst too. She thinks she has ta feed us skinny ones, yo." I snickered softly. I felt him ruffle my hair and I leant inta his touch. "Ya'll do fine, Kitten."

The doors open to reveal a spacious room. "Reno. You're late." Reno cringed. "Yeah I know Bossman. I got tied up gettin' Rod here his mako injections." The dark haired man in front of us looked to me. "Rod? Isn't this the boy who broke into the garage and killed our prospective Turks? You're hiring him?" Reno smirked and nodded. "I thought no one could be better for the job than some one who killed two Turks. He's a good kid, yo. He'll do fine. I'm gonna set him up anyway sir. He'll be my responsibility." Wow he can actually stop his slum drawl a little in front of his boss... "Fine. See to showing him around and getting him a weapon and badge. Welcome to the Turks, Rod." I nodded at the man. "Thank ya, sir." The man walked away and Reno relaxed. "That was Tseng. Cold, huh? He's from Wutai. Ya'll have ta learn Wutainese for this job so be prepared. An' I'll teach ya ta fly the chopper too." My ears perked up. "Chopper? Ya know how ta fly a helicopter?" He laughed and smiled. "Course, Kitten. I'ma pilot, I didn't tell ya that? I own my own bird too. Ya'll love'er! She'sa Bell ARH-70A. Lovely bird, yo. I'll be teachin' ya in a Bell TH-67 cause it's good for first timers and I got one of my own. The Turks only use the best. Our mission birds are Bell OH-58D Kiowa Warriors. Damn good choppers, yo. Ok here is the lounge, couches and tv. The mini bar is free for ya tell help yerself to. Yer young, but bein' from the slums, I'm sure ya can handle yer liquor so help yerself. Next are the trainin' rooms, fancy shit in here. The bots are ours ta trash! I'll be teachin' ya in here, Kitten." We walked around the Turk floor with everyone staring at me. I didn't like it.

"Hello." I look to my right and see a woman with reddish brown hair. "I'm Rekka, are you new?" I nod and Reno looks at her. "Heya Rekka. This is Rod, he's our rookie! I'm trustin' ya with my Kitten, so be nice ta him." My face heated up red and I growled at Reno. Rekka laughed a little. "Don't worry I'm nice. I think you'll like it here and I will help you out with anything you need. Oh my... You're just as skinny as him! Poor thing, I'll have to show you the cafeteria..." I smiled a little. "Don' worry bout me. I'm just made extra skinny. The slums'll do that to ya." Rekka didn't look even the slightest bit fazed by my slums drawl and I was glad for it. "Well I can at least try to get you to a healthy weight! You're both far too skinny..." Reno chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don' worry, Rekka. We're roomies and I fed him a good breakfast! Didn' I, Kitten?" I scowled but nodded. "Well then don't hesitate to ask me for anything at all Rod. Welcome to the Turks after awhile we all become family. No one messes with a Turk without dealing with the rest of us." With a smile she walked away. "It's true, ya know. No one messes with the Turks and gets away with it. Even if they all don' like ya, if some one screws with ya everyone will be on their ass. Ya gotta see us as yer family." I think I liked that idea. Reno led me to a computer in one of the room. There was a place to type in my information. I typed my name in, my weapon, age, birthday, blood type, home town, etc... I used the little pen to sign the screen for my signature and then pressed print. My ID was printed out in the form of a plastic card. "This gives ya almost unlimited permissions, yo. This allows ya ta buy alcohol too! It's yer ID and credit card. All yer money is on this card. It is accepted everywhere. Yer pay is damn good. Yer makin' 500,000 Gil a year, Kitten. And ya make extra for each mission, successful or not. Here is yer EMR and some extra suits in yer size. Yer 9mm Glock for back up and silencer. So yer in, Kitten! Welcome ta the Turks!" I could seriously get used ta this. Family, weapons, liquor, clothes, showers, food, and a home! For the first time in a very long time I can honestly say I'm happy. "Thank you Reno... for everything."


	4. Loyalty

**Failure.**

**Loyalty**

"We've gotta meetin' in an hour and a half, so until then what would ya like ta do?" I cocked my head at him. "I think I wanna check out those choppers ya were talkin' bout." Reno's eyes sparkled. "Now yer talkin' Kitten! Come'on." I followed him up to the roof. It was strangely vacant up here. There were no helicopters or planes taking off and no people. There was a panel which Reno was typing furiously inta. "Where are the birds?" Reno chuckled at my confused tone. "They're on the 60th floor where all the private air-travel is kept. We got a real sophisticated system, yo." I snort at his words. "Sophisticated? I think that's the biggest word I've heard ya use yet." He rolled his eyes and pressed the red button on the panel. A grinding noise made me turn my head to the middle of the tarmac. "There is a huge elevator that runs through all the floors from 60 ta here which lifts the birds up." The floor retracted back and a helicopter rose up out of the floor. I whistled low. "The birds are programmed to the signal this panel sends out. Each signal is unique and set ta one bird. It is put on an auto-pilot and it positions itself on the plate before rising up here, yo. Nice huh?" I nodded and looked at the helicopter in front of us. It was nice. "Let's go fer a ride!" I smiled at his enthusiastic tone. "Ok." He jumped inta the cockpit and I did the same on the other side. He buckled himself in and put on a radio headset. I followed his lead. "Ok watch an' learn, Kitten. I won' be puttin' ya in control this time since this bird is far too expensive ta crash, but ya can watch me." He started the helicopter and took us up. I watched him intently. "See it's real easy, yo. I'll teach ya one of these days Kitten." I smiled and he took us on a trip around Midgar. "Yer probably the best thin' that ever happened ta me Reno." He looked startled by my words. "Thank ya Kitten. Yer good for me too, y'know. I needed somethin' ta make me feel human again. Someone ta love..." I look at him with wide eyes. "Love?" He smiles. "Yeah, I love ya Kitten. Not like in love with ya but I love ya." I feel my heart warm up and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Thank ya... I haven't heard that fer a long time..." Reno ruffled my hair and I leaned into the touch and purred. "Yer so cute Kitten."

"Cute never used ta be a word ta describe me. Yer making me go soft." Reno chuckled and put the bird on auto-pilot for ShinRa. "That's cause ya've never had someone ta look after ya Kitten. I'm here fer ya now. Ya can be a kitten around me and I think, fer a male, I make a damn good 'momma alley cat'. Don'cha think?" I smiled and snuggled in to his side. "Yer an excellent 'momma alley cat'..." A ringing made me jump. Damn I forgot about my PHS. Dad bought me one fer my sixteenth birthday so he could keep an eye on me. Reno raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

" 'Ello?"

"Ryuu where the fuck are ya?"

"DAD!?"

"Yeah I'm fuckin' alive and it seem ya are too. Ya didn't come back from breakin' inta ShinRa is what the boys are sayin'. Now what the fuck?"

I looked at Reno in fear. He looked confused. I cover up the talkin' end of the phone and whisper. "My dad jus' came back from the fuckin' dead." Reno stifled a chuckle. "Deal with it or we'll have ta kill'im." Kill'im? I could enjoy that... I put the phone back up ta my ear quickly.

"Look Dad I broke inta ShinRa jus' fine. I hotwired the bike an everythin' but then another Turk showed up..."

"Well yer alive so what happened? Yer too weak ta kill'a Turk."

"Actually dad, I killed two Turks and half'a dozen SOLDIERs."

"Where are ya then!?"

"Don' fuckin' yell at me."

"What are ya a pansy?"

"Look I'll call ya back in like two minutes I'm in a sticky situation right now. Talk ta ya in a minute."

I hung up and looked at Reno with fear. "He's gonna kill me if he finds out I joined the Turks! Help me Reno, I don' care what we have ta do." Reno nodded and flipped out his own PHS. "Tseng, I ain't gonna be at the meetin' and neither is Rod. We gotta deal with a gang situation down in the slums. We'll handle it." I heard someone say something on the other end briefly. "Thank you, sir." He hung up and motioned for me ta call my dad back.

"Ryuu what the fuck?"

"I'm on my way dad, jus' give me a little while ta get there."

"Hurry the fuck up."

"What'a lovely father ya have." I shrugged. "He's always been like that. He is one of the biggest gang leaders in Sector 3. I fuckin' hate'im. He says I ain't worth nothin'. He was supposed ta have died but I guess he is alive. So I'm screwed. Are we gonna have ta kill'im? I'll fuckin' do it myself. He used ta hit me and let the boys of his gang rape me... It was terrible. I didn't know my ma. She was a whore, or so he said, and dropped me off with him when I was born. I was the spittin' image of him so there were no paternity questions." Our bird was landin' now and I was nearly panicking. "Don' worry Kitten. We'll do this Turk style. I swore ta ya no one messes with the Turk family." I looked out the side of the chopper and I nearly choked. All the Turks were waiting. All of em. Me and Reno climbed out of the bird. "What's the situation Reno?" Reno smirked. "It looks like I recruited the prince of the Scythes." I looked at Reno in confusion. "Ya know my dad's gang?" Reno smirked. "Know it? I think I was the one who 'killed' yer dad the first time. I thought he was fuckin' dead. Damn I feel like a bad Turk, y'know." I coulda kissed'im. "We're gonna kill'im this time right?! Or he'll have all of fuckin' Sector 3 on my ass fer bein' a Turk." Tseng walked up to me. "Are you loyal to us Rod?" I blinked several times and smirked. "All the way sir. Ain't nothin' I wouldn' do fer the Turks." It was the truth. Tseng smiled and it was a strange look on him. "Alright. Let's go. The Scythes have been a thorn in ShinRa's side for too long. And no one messes with our Turks, rookie or not." Everyone nodded and I felt my heart warm again. "Allow me to introduce you Rod. This is Rude, Gun, Two guns, Shotgun, Katana, Shuriken, Knives, and Nunchaku. This is your family and these are your comrades for life. Protect them the way we're protecting you." I nod proudly. "I will sir."

We were given the order to meet on the ground floor in ten minutes. I was approached by several Turks. Two guns clapped me on the back with a smile. "Welcome ta the family Rod. I'm comin' from Wall Market. I was the Don's bodyguard." I smirked and shook his hand. "Nice ta meet ya." Two guns looked both ways before whispering. "Ya can call me Hiro Tashiro when the Bossman ain't around." I smiled and nodded. "Ryuu Androsine." Rekka came up next. "Oh I'm glad you're loyal to the Turks, Rod. I'm so happy you're with us!" I hugged her tightly and it felt good to feel her squeeze back. "Oh how cute! You are just a darling! I'm Mizuki Harasaku, AKA Knives! You're going to love the Turks." I smiled at the cheerful woman. "Yeah I think so too." We all filed down stairs ta meet the boss. Everyone had their weapons out and were equipping materia. "This is yer first real mission, Kitten. Be careful, kay? And pop this Cure and Fire inta yer EMR." I did as he asked quickly. "This is a class C raid. So we don't need to worry about too many surprises. Orders are to take out any and all Scythe members. They wear the patch on their arms and have a scythe tattoo on their necks." I brought my fingers up to my own neck where my tattoo would be if I had stayed. "We'll be taking motorcycles to blend in." My ears perked up and I smiled. "Ya like bikes, don' ya?" I nodded happily at my mentor and friend. "I do. They're amazin'! It's kinda like ya and yer helicopters." Reno smiled down at me. "Ya ready fer this, yo?" I thought it over for a minute before nodding. "I've wanted this fer awhile." With orders given we all walked out to the bikes set up for us. I chose one next ta Reno. It was beautiful. It was the exact model I tried to hotwire last night. It's funny how quickly thing can change. We started the bikes and headed for the Sector 3 slums.

I smirked as I saw the streets of home... well my old home. Tseng ordered us to put on an ear piece for communication. I asked if I could be sent in alone at first and he gave me confirmation as long as no violence is brought against me. We parked a street over and everyone wished me luck. I checked my gun for bullets and my EMR for power. Satisfied, I started the bike and rode 'home'. The boys heard me coming and dad came out ta meet me. "There ya are ya fuckin' idiot. Where the fuck were ya? I came home ta ya being gone and no one in charge of the fuckin' boys. I see ya got the bike though. It's nice. Jump the fuck off it and give it ta me." I shook my head in disbelief. "Nice way ta welcome me home dad. I thought ya got killed by the Turks." He snorted. He is so damn stupid he hasn't even noticed the suit or my hair and eyes, luckily it was dark too. "Some fuckin' red headed wanna-be shot me. He wasn't no Turk, just some drunk slum rat dressed up like one." I growled. "Reno ain't no fuckin' wanna-be." I heard Reno cheer from my ear piece and I smirked. "I don' care what the fuck ya think he is, I... Wait a goddamn fuckin' minute. How the fuck did ya know his name?" I laugh a little and stepped inta the light. "Ya see dad. I gotta job. I'm a Turk now. The same Turk who shot ya was the one ta recruit me. An' ya know fer my first mission I gotta kill'ya and yer boys. I'm kinda excited." Dad growled at me menecingly and his bodyguards stood up next ta him. "Turk? Yer a fuckin' TURK!? Ya got no respect boy! I told ya yer were fuckin' worthless." He lunged at me and I side-stepped him while flicking out my EMR and activating it. I shot some sparks out. One of the bodyguards jumped at me too and I hit him right in the stomach. The body twitched and flailed on the end of my EMR before dying. "Too bad ya never watch yer back!" My eyes widened and I spun around. Dad had a gun to my forehead. "Worthless little punk." I smirked and he growled. "Nothin' ta laugh about!" I sent a kick inta his stomach and he fell back. I jumped back quickly and shot the other bodyguard. By now dad's buddies were coming outside fer a fight.

"Ahem." All the men looked to their right where Tseng had just cleared his throat. "I do believe you are messing with my Turk." With a smirk I ran over ta the others. Reno clapped me on the back. "No one messes with a Turk." Everyone pulled out their weapon and the shooters cocked their guns. "An' no one especially messes with my lil'protégé. Rod ain't gotta deal with this shit anymore. Worthless? I thin' not ya fuckin' idiot. This kid is makin' enough ta make yer head spin. He'sa Turk. And the Turks protect the Turks. Oh an' by the way. I'm the fuckin' 3rd in command ya slum rat. Open fire." I lifted my gun and shot my father in the forehead. The others did the same. It became a bloodbath in seconds, but all that mattered was Reno's arm around my waist holdin' me close. "Yer free Kitten."


	5. Love

**This story isn't supposed to be fluff so it's going to start getting twisted and turned in the next few chapters. I would like to know how many people are Rod Turk fans, since doesn't have a character place for him or any other BC Turk. I was going to send an email to request to add them since I love to write for the BC Turks. I just wanted to know how many people like them too.**

**If you would like a oneshot, songfic, or twoshot please email me at CrysAero (at) yahoo (.com). Remove the spaces and ().**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Failure.

**Love**

After we finished with the Scythes, no longer are they considered "family", we headed to a bar in ShinRa for the Turks and SOLDIERs. "To celebrate a job well done, and your first mission." I felt so welcomed. The Turks were a lot kinder when ya got ta know'em then when ya meet them from the other side. They were ruthless back there and yet here they are now welcoming me inta their family. "To Rod!" Everyone echoed Two Guns and raised their glass. I had a rum and coke and Reno was drinkin' scotch. I gotta see the off-duty side of everyone ta'night. I found Two Guns was'a real nice guy and Rekka was a real sweetie. Gun was very straight-laced, but it seemed she has a thing fer Tseng. Katana is quiet and Shotgun is extremely sweet, but likes ta show off a bit. Rude is just stoic. It seems him and Reno are close though. "Ya see Rookie, me an' Rude have been best buddies fer a long time! We're partners!" I've found Reno's favorite nickname for me in front of the other is Rookie or Newbie. I guess he don' wanna look too soft. I can' blame'im. He is one hell of a drinker. An' I thought I had a good tolerance. Tseng started ta loosen up after his third Wutain sake. I was on my fourth drink when I started ta feel the slightest buzz. Reno was on his sixth scotch and was openly slurring. "Am I gonna have ta carry ya home Reno?" He snickered. "Naah Neewbie! I'll beee fin'..." Rude, thank Gaia, cut him off after that. He slumped on my lap and was looking up at my drink like he really wanted it. "Ya know Kitten yer cute in this light. Tseng slapped his forehead. "Thank ya Reno. Ya know yer drunk." He smirked. "I know. But yer sooooo cute! Hug me, Kitten!" Everyone was shootin' us looks and I blushed. "What the fuck Reno?" He snuggled inta my chest and purred. "Is he always this fuckin' crazy when drunk?" Everyone nodded and I groaned. "Stop lickin' me Reno!" He just purred even louder and licked me again. "Some help please?"

Two Guns smirked. "We'll protect ya all ya want from gangs and shit, but no one can save ya from a drunk Reno. I'm guessin' ya don't swing that way." I blushed deep red. "It ain't that, but no I don'. Er well I don' know. I never really got much of a choice back in the slums. It all depended on whether dad thought I was bein' stupid or not." Rekka gasped and nearly sobbed. "Were you...?" I nodded and everyone looked down in understanding. "Don' worry bout it, I'm over it. But the problem is I'm sixteen an he's twenty-one! An' he's my friend!" Reno pouted on my lap. "But I love ya Kitten!" I smirked and scratched behind his ears like he did ta me earlier. He purred very loudly and licked my wrist. I had ta admit lookin' at him like this was makin' me have second thoughts on my sexuality. Damn him fer bein' so hot. "What is up with him calling you Kitten?" I looked ta Nunchaku and shrugged. "It's his metaphor fer the people of the slums. He says there are slum rats and alley cats. He claims he is an alley cat, and since I'm young I'm an alley kitten. I've learned ta ignore it over the course of last night and today." Shotgun squealed. "That is so cute! I like it! Can I call you kitten too?" I opened my mouth ta deny her but Reno beat me to it. He shot up and stared her down. "Only I can call'im Kitten! Since 'e is my Kitten! Mine! Go 'way!" He growled and went back to laying on my lap. He grabbed my hand and made me scratch his ears again. I laughed softly. "Calm down Reno. I'm right here." He looked up at me pouting. "Yer my Kitten. No body elses! An' I love ya!" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. Reno shot up again and pulled my mouth onta his. I gasped and he stole my drink right out of my fuckin' mouth! "Ya asshole! That was mine!" Reno smirked and licked his lips in a way that made me stiffen in various places. "Ya taste real sweet Kitten. Wanna go home?"

Everyone smirked and paid their bill. "See you tomorrow guys!" And just like that me and Reno were left alone at the table. "Damn... And here I thought they were supposed ta help me outta sticky situations!" Reno smiled and snuggled me again. "Yer so sweet Kitten! And ya taste amazin'! I love ya!" I shook my head and thanked Gaia that the bar was inside the ShinRa building. Our apartment was only a few floors up. I pulled Reno to the elevator after payin' our bill. He was now suckin' on my neck and I had ta do everythin' in my power not ta moan. I dragged him inta the elevator and pressed the button for 57, the Turk apartments. "Yer so handsome Kitten. Anyone ever tell ya that?" I shook my head slowly. "I want ya." I groaned slightly as a tremor of arousal passed through my body. Rape victim or not I still have a sex drive and Reno was appealing to it right now. "Do ya not want me back?" Gaia... "It's not that Reno..." He pushed me back against the wall and looked at me with a pout. My body tensed at the force. He wouldn'... Gaia please don' do somethin' like this Reno... I could feel fear in my eyes. He sobered quickly before my eyes. "Shit I'm sorry, Kitten. I didn't mean ta scare ya. I won't ever do that to ya. I swear ta Shiva. I promise. I'm here ta make ya feel better..." He cursed under his breath and I relaxed as he went back ta normal. "Don' worry Reno. I'm fine. Ya just spooked me cause ya were drunk." He looked broken. "Didn' ever want ta scare ya. I'm so sorry, Ryuu." His eyes were sincere and sad. I smiled and snuggled inta his arms. "I love ya Reno." He looked shocked but smiled. "I love ya too Kitten."

The elevator dinged and let us out onta our floor. We stumbled down to our apartment. "Are ya tired Kitten?" I nodded with a little yawn. "Take my bed ta'night. I'll sleep on the couch." I shake my head. "Nah. I ain't taking yer bed Reno." With a smirk, Reno swoops me up inta his arms and walks me to his room. I thrash and flail all the way, but he is too strong. He brings me to the bed and sets me down. He pulls the covers over my body and turns ta leave. I grab his wrist and pull him back harshly. He falls back and I wrap my arms and legs around him. I flip us and pin him to the bed. "I ain't taking yer bed. Unless ya stay with me." I smirk and cuddle inta his side. Reno sighs and pulls me closer. "Fine. Just get ready fer bed." I nod and pull off my jacket and shirt. Reno strips down ta his boxers and I pull off my pants. He snuggles inta the covers and pulls me inta his arms. "Yer so warm Kitten. Just like a little fuzzy alley kitten." I smile inta his chest and snuggle closer. It just feels right in Reno's arms. I feel like I can just be me without worrying bout what dad would say. Reno presses tiny kisses all over the top of my head. I feel sleep tuggin' at me and I submit. I feel good and warm in Reno's arms.

I am woken by the absence of Reno's arms. I sit up and rub my eyes sleepily. "Reno?" I get no response so I look at the clock. 7 AM. Too early fer work. I pull on my pants and head to the kitchen. Reno is whistling and cooking. "Mornin' my little Kitten." I smile and fix myself some coffee. "I was thinkin' ya know yer welcome ta yer own apartment since yer a Turk, but I was thinkin' if we stay roomies we can put in an app for a bigger apartment. Then we could have more room!" I smirked. "I just think yer afraid yer kitten is gonna leave ya." Reno fixed me a plate and set it down in front of me. "Yep! Don' leave me kitten!" He wraps an arm around me and snuggles me. "Don' worry I love ya so I ain't leavin' any time soon." I ate my breakfast slowly since we had plenty of time. Reno took a shower and when I finished my food I did the same. I pull on my uniform, but got stuck at the tie again. Reno smiled and tied it fer me. "Thanks…" Reno just kissed my cheek and started getting' dressed too. "Why don' ya have ta wear a tie? And yer shirt is untucked!" Reno didn' seem ta worry bout his appearance. "I've earned it, yo!" I roll my eyes and comb my hair back.

I appraise myself in the mirror. I look pretty damn good in this suit. "Yer a natural Turk, Kitten!" It makes me smile ta think that. We head ta our floor for orders. I remembered that the floor ain't actually a floor so I pushed the buttons and scanned my card this time. It was awesome. We stood outside of Tseng's office and knocked. "Enter." That wasn' Tseng's voice… "Damn… Newbie this is where ya meet the big Turk boss Verdot. On yer toes." Reno swung the door open and walked inside. I swallowed my growing apprehension and followed. "You must be our new Turk Rod. I heard you helped us take out the Scythes." I nodded. "Yes sir." Verdot was a very cold man. He had no warmth ta him. Even Tseng had some fuckin' warmth. "You are both to escort Rufus ShinRa from Junon to Midgar via helicopter." Junon? I've never been outside'a Midgar in my life! And I get ta meet a ShinRa?! Damn! "Yes sir." With a nod, we both left and headed ta the elevator. "Rufus… Damn I was hoping not get that mission." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" Reno shrugged. "He is a cold lil'thing. He's eighteen and fuckin' cruel. Don' get on Rufus' bad side. He used ta be the Head of the Turks until he turned eighteen then he was promoted ta Vice Pres." Reno typed in some information inta the panel on the tarmac. A chopper rose up outta the ground. It was a sleeker and more stylish chopper and I had a feeling it was cause it was a ShinRa we were pickin' up.

"I ain't never been out of Midgar Reno…" He smiled while strapping himself in. "Yeah? You'll like it. It's nice outside." Reno put on his headset and I did the same.

"Red ta Junon HQ. Over."

I heard another voice over my headset. "Junon HQ to Red. What is it you need? Over."

"Tell the Vice President his chopper is on its way. We should be there in a half an' hour. Over."

"Will do Red. Over and out."

"Over and out."

Reno set us on a course for Junon. I was memorized by the world outside of Midgar. There was grass, real grass! And monsters! It was so cool out here. "Ya like it Kitten? Ya look like someone jus' gave ya a ball of yarn." I kept my eyes fixed on the window. "I told ya I ain't never been out here! It's so nice!" I felt a hand start scratching behind my ears and I purred loudly. "Yer so adorable Kitten!" I smiled and leaned inta his touches. I love how he scratches me behind my ears. It makes me feel like a real kitten. I thank Gaia that Reno is here for me through everything.


	6. Danger

**Failure.**

**Danger**

Our flight to Junon was uneventful. Reno is a damn good pilot. Junon was pretty cool, it was like a second Midgar. We got out of the chopper to meet Rufus and I could tell Reno was tense. "Call'im sir or he'll shoot ya." I nodded. Rufus came out to the tarmac after about five minutes. I was shocked at how small he was. I knew he was young but I didn't think he was so diminutive and all. Blond hair and blue eyes. If I were gay he'd be fuckin' hot. "Hello Reno. And you must be a new Turk." I nodded. "Yes sir. I'm Rod." I liked how easily my new name rolled off my tongue, yet I missed Ryuu. "Your real name please. I hate those ridiculous names they give Turks. Even being the head of the department they didn't let me change the policy." I smirked. "Ryuu Androsine, sir." Rufus nodded. "Ryuu. Perhaps we can be going now?" Reno opened the door for Rufus and allowed him inside the chopper. Rufus' voice held a certain coldness that I recognized. He had obviously been abused. You could recognize that shit in people after being through it. I jumped inta the co-pilot's seat and buckled in. Reno ran a few safety checks since Rufus was with us. Take off was easy and so was the first half of our journey. Rufus didn't speak much. He just typed on his laptop.

I was looking around again at the ground. What the fuck? I caught sight of something in the mirror that reflected behind us. "R-Reno… There is someone on our tail…" Reno snorted but Rufus closed his laptop and looked at me. "We're miles high above the clouds for stealth, Newbie. I have a system shield on so our signal is untraceable to anyone but ShinRa. There is no one on our tail." I growled. "Well tell that to the fuckin' chopper behind us. I didn' watch too much TV back in the slums, but I heard enough ta know about the terrorist attacks lately. And the word AVALANCHE is written on the side of that fuckin' chopper!" Reno cursed and looked inta the mirror on his side. He relaxed after lookin'. "Are ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack Rookie!? There ain't nothin' back there. Stop sayin' shit like that." Rufus was still frownin'. I shook my head fast. "Reno listen ta my fuckin' words. I ain't kiddin' ya. There is a fuckin' chopper on our ass and it says AVALANCHE. I swear ta fuckin' Gaia." Reno looked again but obviously saw nothin'. Fuck… Rufus was lookin' right at me. I turned back ta him. "Sir I ain't kiddin' ya. Take cover please cause if Reno don' listen ta me soon we're goin' down as soon as they fuckin' fire."

Rufus nodded. "I give you permission to do anything you need to do." I smiled a weak smile. "I wish I knew how ta fly a helicopter." Rufus leaned closer and whispered inta my ear. "You have control of the weapons. Shoot it down." My eyes widened and I smirked. "Yes sir!" I swung around again and grabbed the control for the heat-seekers. Thank Gaia Reno gave me a run down on how ta use the weapons when I asked earlier. Reno looked at me in fear. "Don' fuckin' mess with that Ki—Newbie!" I shook my head with a smirk. "Sorry, _sir_, I got higher orders." I moved the missile inta position and fired. Reno shrieked oders for me ta stop but I ignored him. I felt a rush of pride when I saw the helicopter swerve out of the way and tried to get in front of us. Reno's eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. I can see no why he didn't see it. It is the tiniest helicopter ever. Its blades don't even span the width of our chopper. I suppose they predicted that he wouldn't have a co-pilot to see it and so they stuck to the right side. It was near silent too. I suppose I screwed that up for them. They tried hard to avoid the missile but it was a heat-seeker so it was inevitable. I watched the missile crash inta them, thank Gaia they were so small so we didn't get the shock of the explosion. They went down in fuckin' flames.

Just when I thought it was fine, a huge impact shook our chopper. I looked out and cursed under my breath. Six fuckin' more. "Reno we're screwed. We need ta fuckin' LAND!" Reno cursed and nodded. "Stay down, sir!" Rufus nodded and ducked low. I sent out our second missile next targeting the front chopper. I watched as the chopper shot out ice at the missle. FUCKIN' ICE! The missile dropped like a rock. "They jus' took out our second heat-seeker." They were prepared and we weren't in a fighter chopper. A second hit shook us. Thank Gaia it was a sturdy chopper at least. I got the machine gun firing at them. I struck the blade of the second to front chopper and it fell. "Five more." Another bullet struck the front chopper in the cockpit and suddenly the chopper went down. I thanked every thing I knew for that lucky bullet. We ran out of ammo before anymore went down. We're just sitting ducks now. Reno was heading for the ground fast. But a little thing made it hard. MOUNTAINS. "We're right over mithril mines so we can't land till we clear them." I cursed under my breath.

"We're fuckin' transportin' the FUCKIN' VICE PRESIDENT and we don' have enough AMMO to defend him!?" I was shoutin' now out of frustration. I knew it didn' help but I was pissed. A huge crack sounded and the chopper shook. Reno coughed and I looked at him. Blood was trickling down his chin. "I'm hit." He whispered before passing out. I felt my blood run cold then hot. Panic set in and yet I was perfectly calm. "Sir check Reno's pulse. I need ta learn ta fly real fast." I grabbed the controls and started to mess with them. We were losing altitude fast now. The blades were still turnings so we weren't falling, but we were still heading down without moving forward. We still hadn't cleared the mountains. It took me a few seconds but soon I had us moving forward and at a stable height. Rufus was checkin' Reno. The hit was high, but not over his heart or lungs. "Cure 3." I nodded at Rufus while he healed Reno. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and nearly let go of the controls. My eyes were orange and glowing. I shook off the shock and focused on flying us out. Another crack told me we were hit again. This time we dropped slightly before stabilizing. They were aiming for our fuckin' blades.

Number one rule of the Turks is "Protect the ShinRas". I knew we were both failing, but I wouldn't let Reno or Rufus die. I was a Turk now. A Turk for life. I took a deep breath and took us down fast as soon as I heard the next shot. We dropped altitude so fast our hair rose on end. Our blades avoided another hit at least. We had just cleared the mines so we were clear for a landing. "Sir hold on tight." Reno was coming around now. I chanced a look over… His eyes were blue. "What the fuck happened?" I smirked. "Ya got shot, Reno. Are ya alright?" Rufus looked at Reno suspiciously. "I'm fine. Who the fuck shot me!?" Rufus put a hand on Reno's shoulder. "Your eyes are blue." I raised an eyebrow. What did it matter? Mine were fuckin' orange! "Ya I fuckin' know. Now sit the fuck down, I want ta kill somethin' and if ya keep touchin' me it'll be you." I gaped at him. "Don' talk ta him like that! He's out fuckin' boss!" Reno narrowed his eyes and glared at me. I saw red in the middle of his eyes… He has putting out heat now. "Ya want it to be you instead?" This wasn't Reno… Yet I felt a fire flare inside of me and I mentally lost control.

It felt like I was watchin' everything happen from inside my head but it wasn' me doin' the shit. I couldn' do anythin'! "Shut up Reno. I'm fuckin' flying the fuckin' helicopter here. In fact we're makin' an emergency landin' so get ready fer hand ta fuckin' hand combat." Reno surprisingly did what I told him ta do. And even stranger, Rufus did what Reno asked. The four other AVALANCHE choppers were following close behind and I saw a Lifestream sent gift from Gaia. A huge fuckin' snake. An' I mean fuckin' HUGE. I smirked and almost dived for it. Reno looked at me a little frantically. "That's the fuckin' Midgar Zolom. It's nearly invincible it can easily take this fuckin' chopper down!" That's what I'm countin' on. I headed right for it and thank Gaia our chopper was wide and theirs were narrow. They couldn't see the snake from behind us. One thin' Reno forgot. Our chopper rises fuckin' fast. I got very near to the snake and then rose like mad. The chopper right behind us couldn't react fast enough and was suddenly enclosed in the snake's mouth while the tail wrapped around the two behind it. I smirked and saw only one more chopper behind us.

I watched the ground. The grass and swamp converged into a nearly invisible swamp patch. It looked deep if you looked close. I landed us right beyond it. And as I expected, the other chopper hadn't noticed so it landed right in it. The tiny chopper sank half way to the blades. Water filled the cockpit and the people inside couldn't get out fast enough because the grass was too thick and the water too deep. I watched as the snake came up and devoured the small chopper in one bite. I lifted off the ground and set a course for Midgar. The sky was now clear and all the choppers had been shot down or devoured. Reno's eyes swirled back to green and he shook his head. "Wha' happened?" I smirked and looked at him. "I saved our asses. Praise is necessary and yer buyin' me a drink ta'night." Reno looked at me then to the controls. "Yer flyin'!" I laughed and Rufus chuckled. "I had ta take a crash course, literally." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Good job Ryuu." I smiled brightly. "Thank ya sir!" Wow I got praise from Rufus fuckin' ShinRa!

We were approachin' Midgar so I tapped on the headset button. "Uhh this is Rod to Midgar HQ. Over." I paid good attention ta Reno do this before. "Midgar HQ to Rod. Rod? Who is that? Over." I started slowing us down and prepared for a landing. "I'm the new Turk. I had ta take over fer Reno, er well Red, when we were attacked by AVALANCHE. We have Rufus ShinRa on board. We're all fine and we are comin' in fer a landing. Over." I heard a gasp on the other side. "Ok. Do you need a medic? Over." I looked to Reno but saw he was healed. "No. Just call Tseng and tell him ta meet us. Over." I think Tseng needs ta know about this. "Ok Rod. You're clear for landing. Over and out." I started lowering the chopper to the tarmac. "Over and out." The landing was smooth surprisingly. It was odd how well I performed in the chopper even having never flown before. Reno looked shocked too.

Tseng was waiting for us as soon as we landed. He rushed over to Rufus and inspected him. Tseng looked over Rufus like a worried father. "I'm fine Tseng." Tseng pulled Rufus inta an embrace and held on while Rufus smirked. Rufus must have seen my shocked expression so he explained. "Tseng raised me like his own son even though I'm only a few years younger than him. My father isn't very fatherly." I nodded. "I can feel ya there. My dad was the leader of the Scythes and he thought I wasn' worth nothin'. Used ta beat me up and toss me ta his boys and let them do what ever the hell ta me they wanted. I suppose it made me stronger but I woulda liked a better childhood." Rufus nodded and I could see true understandin' in his eyes. I can see that we had both been through hell due to our dads. Funny we were both in supposed positions of power too. We are the Prince of ShinRa and the Prince of the Scythes. Funny how things work.


	7. Fear

**Failure.**

**Fear**

Tseng had me and Reno stuck in debriefing for two damn hours. I explained what happened like three times before he accepted it. Reno took me to a bar afterwards down on the plate. "Ya saved my life and Rufus' Ryuu! Yer a real Turk now! Drink up Kitten!" I tipped my glass back and swallowed the amber liquid. Shootin' whiskey was obviously one of Reno's favorite past times since he downed several in a few minutes. "I'm headin' for the bathroom just hang tight." I nodded and turned back to my drink. "Don't make a sound." My eyes widened and I felt a gun pressed into my back. I inconspicuously flicked the switch on my EMR to kill and swung around and tried to hit the man. Damn it for us being out of view of the bartender. He avoided my swing and pushed a cloth over my mouth. Damn he was fast. I gasped and the chemicals filled my head and mouth. I passed out and everything went dark.

I groaned and shook my head slightly. Everything was blurry. "What's your name?" Huh? Who was that? I opened my eyes and they focused slowly. I saw three people. A woman with brown hair and a face that strangely reminded me of Verdot. The man who knocked me out, he was strong and had a bandana over his hair. Then last was one other man who I didn't recognize but he looked kind of scrawny and pathetic. He wore glasses. "Answer my fucking question. What's your name?" I looked at the bigger man and sneered. "It's rude ta ask fer my name before offerin' yer's first." He snorted and smacked me across the face. "Fuhito your truth serum doesn't work." The man with the glasses rolled his eyes. "Yes it does Sears. Give it time." So the big guy is Sears and the little on is Fuhito… Now who is the woman…? "Hey chickie yer kinda cute, what's yer name beautiful?" The woman smirked quickly then went back to normal. "Elfé." Sears gaped at her. "You're not supposed to tell him that!" She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. "It doesn't matter he should be dead soon if that truth serum's second function works." Dammit. "So are ya AVALANCHE? Is this what I get fer doin' my job ta protect the Vice President? Do I get killed by terrorists and a pretty little thing?"

Sears growled. "We are AVALANCHE but we aren't terrorists! ShinRa are the terrorists! They are draining the planet of energy and killing innocent people in the process!" Is that true? Whatever as long as I'm off the streets I'm happy. "Whatever guys. Killing innocents for ShinRa is better than killing innocents as the leader of the largest gang in Sector 3. Or rather was the largest gang. We took them out. After all wasn't it better ta kill the killers than let them kill more kids and shit? I'm a fuckin' Turk and fuckin' proud. Yer not gettitn' shit out of me. Kill me cause Turks would rather die than let someone kill our VP or torture us inta talkin'! Now as a last wish, if ya really ain't terrorists, I'd like a nice kiss from that sweetheart, Elfé. You are hot girl!" She blushed and turned away while Sears fumed. "Don't talk to her! Now tell us your name and what you know about ShinRa security."

I guess that truth shit was kickin' in cause I nearly blurted out what they wanted. I bit my tongue instead and shook my head. "Nope." Sears smacked his forehead and glared at Fuhito. Fuhito shifted his glasses and looked at me. "Hmm… It should be working by now… Or he should be dead." I smirked. "Sorry ta disappoint." I felt the the ropes binding me break behind me after I had sawed through them with the knife I kept up my sleeve. They didn't disarm me well. I suppose they thought since I was off duty I only had my EMR. I felt my gun against my hip. My clothes must have been baggy enough, and me skinny enough, to conceal it. I slipped my arm out of my sleeve from inside my jacket while Fuhito and Sears argued and blocked Elfé's view. It was a hidden movement and I thanked Gaia that I was so skinny and flexible. I unholstered my gun and flicked off the safety. Their arguing was loud enough to keep the noise unnoticed. Lovely.

Elfé had moved forward to look at me and I flashed a dazzling smile. "Heya beautiful. Gonna give me that last wish?" She smiled a little and I found myself wishing she wasn't here so I didn't have ta shoot her. "I'm sorry but my boyfriend wouldn't like that." I pouted. "Damn. Ya know ya look like my boss… Verdot? Ya related?" She tensed and leaned forward. "Your boss' name is Verdot? Verdot Belude?" I nodded. "Yeah that's his name. Ya know'im?" She looked down and her eyes were wide. She was shaking. "That's my father's name…" She shook and I wanted to apologize for some reason. She seemed like a strong girl but she was quiet. But looking at her katana I realized she must be dangerous. Sears stopped yelling at Fuhito long enough to realize Elfé was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her towards him. Her face was blank.

"What the fuck did you say to her?!" I shrugged still fingering my gun. "I just said she looked like my boss Verdot Belude." Sears growled and hugged Elfé. I took my chance. I jumped up and shot Fuhito in the chest. He fell and I shot Sears in the arm. He grabbed his arm and sank to the ground. I grabbed my EMR which was by the wall and I knocked him out. Elfé had yet to move. She looked to Fuhito and Sears then to me. "Sorry love, I had to get out of here. I'm doing somethin' really stupid by not killing them, but ya look like yer a sweet girl. A cure should fix'em right up! See ya." She nodded and I ran out the door. I was glad to recognize the area. Sector 7. I had adrenaline and fearn pulsing through my blood. The truth serum was making me feel weird now. I felt numb.

I stole a bike from a pub and I drove towards the railway ta get ta the plate. My vision started to blur as I stepped on the train. I leaned on a pole near the door for support. I had ta get home… I stumbled out of the train and staggered towards Sector 0. My body was heavy and numb. I could barely see as I pulled myself into the lobby of ShinRa. The information desk woman asked me something but I couldn't make it out. All I could do was gasp out a plea. "I'm… Turk… Poisoned… Help…" I heard her say something else but I couldn't focus. I felt arms encircle me and hold me up. I looked at my support and was shocked to see Rufus ShinRa holding me up. I was also shocked to see him support my whole weight with ease, since he was so small. I leaned inta his arms and mumbled thanks. He was shaking me and asking me questions as he dragged me to the elevator. I couldn't hear him, but I suspected he wanted to know who did this ta me. "Poison… Truth ser… Didn' tell'em noth… AVALAN…"

The words didn't want to leave my mouth and I felt weak. The elevator dinged and he dragged me out. Fear was still coursing through my veins and it doubled when I heard Hojo's voice. I couldn't do anything though. I just passed out from fear and pain. When I came to Reno, Rufus, Tseng, and Verdot were standing over me. Reno looked stricken. "Heya." My voice was little over a whisper. I felt terrible. "Are ya ok Kitten?" Everyone looked at him for calling me kitten but he didn't care. I smiled. "I'm fine Reno. It jus' hurts like a bitch." Rufus smirked. "What did you tell AVALACHE?" I shook my head. "I didn' tell them nothin'. It didn't work. It was just made ta kill me. There were three of 'em. Two men and a pretty little woman. The big guy was Sears, the little scientist one was Fuhito, and the woman was Elfé. Sears was the one that kidnapped me. I couldn' kill them cause of the serum but I shot the two men. Fuhito might die cause I caught him in the chest. I didn't get ta take out the girl though." Rufus nodded and Tseng rubbed his forehead.

"Uhh sir, Verdot… Do ya have a daughter?" He looked somewhere between pissed and surprised that I asked. "I did. She died a long time ago." I shook my head in confusion. "Her name wasn't Elfé? Cause this girl knew ya. She said Verdot Belude was her father's name and she was the spittin' image of ya. I don' know yer last name though sir." Verdot's eyes widened. "My last name is Veld… I changed it after my wife and daughter died… They were in Kalm… I thought… It was razed to the ground…" Interesting… Tseng put his hand on Verdot's shoulder. "I'm just sayin' she said that and then she started ta shake and Sears hugged her. She didn' hurt me so I didn' hurt her. She was the only one kind ta me. If she is yer daughter, she's beautiful man. Ya should be proud. AVALANCHE or no AVALANCHE." Verdot left the room quickly after that and Tseng followed.

Reno knelt down next ta me and pet my hair. "My poor Kitten…" My nuzzled his hand and smirked. "I'm fine." Rufus shook his head. "No you weren't. You almost died Ryuu. You're very lucky to be alive. The serum would have killed you if you didn't have that materia inside you. Hojo informed me that was why your eyes were orange while we were flying. But besides that you obviously didn't realize you were gone for over an entire day. Reno thought you had been killed and everyone else thought you had abandoned us. I'm quite pleased it was neither. You are ordered to have bed rest for the next week. You have done plenty and the information on AVALANCHE is appreciated. Only a skilled Turk can be under the influence of a truth serum and come out of an interrogation with more information than you gave. You are going to be a perfect Turk." I smiled at his praise. It was the second time in two days I had been praised by the second most powerful man on Gaia.

Reno nuzzled me while purring and murmuring soothing words. I smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead. He was worried for me. He is the first person to ever do that. I have to thank everything that I know for him. He believed in me when no one else did. Everyone thought I had abandoned and he knew I hadn't. I love him for that faith in me. Rufus left some time after his explanation and Reno looked glad for it. He climbed inta bed with me and snuggled close. I yawn and whisper. "I'm tired." He nods and pets me softly. "Ok Kitten. Sleep now ya earned it." My dreams were filled with red and Reno. All I could think about lately was Reno. He had come inta my life and fit so fuckin' perfectly. I'm happy he did or I don' even know where the hell I'd be right now. I trusted him with my life and more. Nothing could ever replace him in my life now. I had ta wonder about this AVALANCHE though… What would they want? Why did they choose me instead of Reno? And what about this Elfé/Verdot thing? I don't know but right now I need ta rest. Fuckin' truth serum!


End file.
